With Me
by Nathye Adorno
Summary: - Você ainda vai me amar amanhã?


_I don't want this moment, to ever end,_

_(Eu não quero que esse momento, termine nunca)_

_Where everything's nothing, without you._

_(Onde tudo é nada, sem você)_

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_

_(Eu esperarei aqui pra sempre só para, para ver seu sorriso)_

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_(Por que é verdade, Eu sou um nada sem você.)_

Havia acabado o último exame do sétimo ano da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Peter e Remus conversavam enquanto subiam as escadas, quando uma ruiva de estatura média passou rapidamente por eles. James podia ver os cabelos da menina, mesmo quando ela havia dobrado o corredor. _"Provavelmente ela não quer falar comigo" _pensou sozinho. Não podia contar para os amigos tudo que havia acontecido, já que nem ele saberia o que falar. Só sabia que seu sentimento por ela era muito maior que imaginava.

Seguiu agora um tanto cabisbaixo, escutando em partes o que os amigos falavam:

- Caribe, onde têm aquelas belas mulheres trouxas - disse Black, fazendo um formato de violão no ar- se é que vocês me entendem.

- Eu tenho namorada Padfoot. - disse Pettigrew- Por falar nisso, eu poderia ir vê-la nesse intervalo. - despediu-se dos amigos e deu meia volta.

- Prongs e Moony, vocês vão comigo né?- perguntou apreensivo.

- Sirius, quanto mais longe eu ficar de um relacionamento, melhor. - Remus falou em tom de seriedade. - Você sabe muito bem no meu, er, problema cabeludo.

- Eu não quero nenhuma caribenha. - disse James. - Eu quero a Lily.

Sirius reclamou durante todo o percurso. Chegaram ao salão principal, onde Lily conversava com uma menina loira, do mesmo ano. Ela chamava-se Sarah, era um tanto quanto baixinha para idade, porém era muito bonita. Tinha os olhos mel e muitas sardas no rosto, e não era gorda nem magra.

- Oi gatinha. - disse Sirius sentando ao lado dela.

- Nem vem Sirius. - disse a garota- Olá Remus, James- e sorriu de lado.

Remus logo se atirou ao sofá de dois lugares, puxando um livro e enterrando o rosto nele, resmungando apenas um oi.

- É- falou James- o que vai acontecer agora?- disse ele, jogando-se ao lado de Remus.

- Cada um segue seu caminho. - disse Lily, sem olhar pra ele.

- Eu não quero me afastar de vocês. - disse ele, fitando os pés. - De você ruiva.

A sala parecia mergulhada em silêncio, já que não se podia nem ao menos escutar o pio dos pássaros do lado de fora.

Os olhos dele finalmente encontraram os dela. Sua expressão demonstrava tristeza, porém ela nada podia fazer por ele.

_Through it all, I made my mistakes._

_(Entre tudo, Eu cometi erros)_

_I stumble and fall,_

_(__Eu erro e caiu)_

_But I mean these words._

_(Mas eu quero dizer essas palavras)_

_- Olá, eu sou a monitora chefe. Seja quem for, apareça. - falou Lily assustada com o barulho que tinha escutado._

_- Ruivinha. - disse num tom meio escandaloso._

_- James?- disse ela. Segundos depois, o corredor foi inundado pela luz do luar, mostrando o moreno encostado na pilastra. _

_Ela foi se aproximando dele, que daquele jeito era um tanto assustador. Começou a sentir um cheiro desagradável vindo dele. Cheiro de whisky de fogo._

_- James, quanto de whisky de fogo você bebeu?- perguntou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele._

_- Só um pouquinho. - disse com um biquinho, que em outras circunstâncias poderia ser agradável. – Me dá um beijo. – Ao vê-la se afastar, puxou-a para mais perto, com certa força. - Só um beijinho Lily._

_Ela não ficou para ver o que aconteceria, já que saiu correndo pelo corredor, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível no dormitório. Não sabia o que fazer, com quem falar, e nem por que ele tinha feito isso._

Evans demorou apenas mais um pouco, até sair andando para o quadro da mulher gorda. Quando o quadro se fechou, James correu atrás dela.

- Evans- gritou ele, enquanto ela virava o corredor- Lily, espera por favor. – Hesitante, ela parou.

- O que é, Potter?- perguntou apreensiva.

- Desculpe, eu sei que errei. – falou, tocando-lhe o ombro. - Mas eu quero acertar. Eu erro demais, e queria voltar a ser seu amigo.

- Por que isso?- falou quando uma lágrima relutante desceu.

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_(Eu quero que você saiba, que com tudo, eu não vou deixar que isso vá.)_

_These words are mine and so,_

_(Essas palavras são minhas e por isso.)_

_I hold on to this moment you know._

_(Eu aguardo esse momento, você sabe)_

- Por que - ele gaguejou- eu não consigo te esquecer. Eu não sou ninguém sem você.

Ela não conseguiu virar, ficou apenas imóvel, sem falar nada. Sentiu o coração batendo forte.

_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_(Por que eu soltaria meu coração pra fora para mostrar que eu não vou deixar passar.)_

- Eu não vou deixar você ir tão fácil Lily,- disse ele, em baixo tom- Você significa tudo para mim, por favor.

Ela apenas deu meia volta e entrou de volta no salão comunal. O moreno desceu e se dirigiu ao jardim, perto do lago - onde viu Peter, sentado do lado da namorada. Pareciam tão felizes. O tipo de felicidade que ele queria com ela.

Tudo naquele maldito lugar lembrava a garota ruiva. _"Droga, preciso sair logo daqui, e tirá-la da minha vida" _pensou, deixando uma lágrima solitária cair, tentando afastar a tristeza.

O tempo se arrastava, mas logo a noite caiu, deixando os primeiros raios serem depositados no lago, que parecia mais vívido. Ele saiu de lá, voltando pelo mesmo percurso, indo pra torre da grifinória. Ainda tinha que arrumar a mala, afinal, deixaria tudo para trás amanhã_. "Pelo menos terei o Sirius"_ pensou sozinho.

'Tá, ele preferia voltar tudo e recomeçar. Todas as brigas e conversas, todas as olhadas furtivas para Lily, todas as vezes que eles conversaram e quando eles se encontravam enquanto faziam ronda de monitores. Tudo. Ele apenas queria voltar para o primeiro ano, onde uma pequena garotinha ruiva subia na frente de todos e era anunciada para a casa dos bravos guerreiros, e o quanto ele ficou maravilhado com ela.

_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt._

_(Leia pensamentos são faladas, sempre em dúvida.)_

_And pieces of memories fall to the ground._

_(E pedaços de memórias caírem ao chão.)_

_I know what I did and so, I won't let this go._

_(Eu sei o que eu fiz e por isso, não vou deixar que isso vá.)_

_And it's true, I am nothing without you._

_(E é verdade, eu sou nada sem você.)_

James pensou que seria o único acordado àquela hora. Mas uma luz fraca mostrava mais uma pessoa acordada. Ela se concentrava no livro de Miranda Bagoshin, que ele não conseguiu ler o título. Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela já foi dizendo:

- Eu te perdôo. - disse sem levantar os olhos. - Embora não merecesse.

- Tudo bem. - ele falou indo para as escadas, mas parou no primeiro degrau e disse: - Depois disso, nunca mais eu verei você mesmo. – Se colocou a subir as escadas de novo, silenciosamente.

Ela abaixou o livro e olhou para as escadas, não conseguindo ver nada além da escuridão. No fundo, ela não queria deixar ele, já que realmente gostava da amizade do garoto. Talvez até mais que isso.

_All the streets, where I walked alone,_

_(Todas as ruas, por onde andei sozinho)_

_With nowhere to go._

_(__Sem lugar para ir)_

_Have come to an end._

_(Tem que chegar a um fim)_

Ele chegou ao dormitório, pegou a mala embaixo da cama, abriu a gaveta e começou a arremessar as roupas, sem realmente olhar o que era. Depois de jogar todas as peças da primeira gaveta, sentou-se na cabeceira da cama.

Pesadas gotas de chuva batiam na janela, a qual ele observava atentamente. De repente, tudo pareceu um tanto quanto perdido. Pegou um porta-retrato no criado mudo que mostrava uma foto dele e os amigos, denominado Marotos.

"_Talvez esteja na hora de crescer", _pensou sozinho. Deu mais uma olhada no porta-retrato e colocou no malão. Começou a colocar o resto de suas coisas lá dentro, afinal, agora ele nunca mais veria o seu segundo lar.

Deitou na cama e ficou observando a chuva cair. _"Depois da tempestade sempre vem o arco-íris"_

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_(Eu quero que você saiba que com tudo, eu não vou deixar que isso vá)._

_These words are mine and so,_

_(Essas palavras são minhas e por isso.)_

_I hold on to this moment you know._

_(Eu aguardo esse momento, você sabe)_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_(Em frente aos seus olhos, caindo do céu)_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find._

_(Quando você não sabe o que você está procurando)_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_(Em frente aos seus olhos, caindo do céu)_

_When you just never know what you will find._

_(Quando você apenas não sabe o que você vai encontrar.)_

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela, acordando Remus. O dia de hoje seria totalmente diferente. Eles teriam almoço de formatura, porém, só depois receberiam os resultados dos testes e embarcariam no trem apenas a tarde.

Puxou o malão debaixo da cama e abriu sua gaveta de roupas, foi tirando peça por peça e ajeitando na mala. Aos poucos, os amigos foram acordando. Apenas James ficara dormindo, de mala já arrumada.

O último dia sempre parece ser mais rápido, e aquele não era diferente. Logo já era horário do almoço. Colocaram as vestes formais e desceram.

Todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam parados atrás de Dumbledore, que olhava a porta por seus óculos meia-lua. Quando o barulho cessou, ele empurrou a porta, rompendo o silêncio. Os alunos foram para frente com ele.

- Caros estudantes, esses jovens conseguiram. - disse ele, abrindo os braços. - Eles passaram na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, e esperamos grandes feitos. Eu desejo a todos muita boa sorte. - E sentou-se na cadeira central.

Cada aluno se dirigiu a sua casa e o banquete começou. James pegou uma pena, e escreveu num pedaço de guardanapo.

"_O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece" W.S._

_Você ainda vai me amar de manhã? _

Fez um feitiço com a varinha e o bilhete foi pousar no colo da ruiva. A princípio ela não sentiu, mas quando pousou as mãos no local, sentiu a textura de papel. Desdobrou com cuidado. Ela sabia o que era aquilo. Os bilhetes que eles passaram quando saíram juntos uma vez. Ela, Sarah e os Marotos. Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu em passos rápidos do salão.

_I don't want this moment, to ever end,_

_(Eu não quero que esse momento, termine nunca)_

_Where everything's nothing, without you._

_(Onde tudo é nada, sem você)_

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_(Eu quero que você saiba, que com tudo, eu não vou deixar que isso vá.)_

_These words are mine and so,_

_(Essas palavras são minhas e por isso.)_

_I hold on to this moment you know._

_(Eu aguardo esse momento, você sabe)_

A Maria fumaça que os levaria de volta soltava baforadas sob as cabeças dos alunos. Infelizmente, após a saída repentina de Lily no almoço, eles não haviam se encontrado de novo.

O moreno olhava todos os lados, a procura dela. O aviso do expresso ficava mais forte. Ele entrou então, sabendo que a encontraria na ronda dos monitores.

Terminou tudo que tinha que fazer - suas últimas obrigações de monitores. Entrou numa cabine onde Remus, Sirius e Peter conversavam. Ficou quieto, olhando pela janela.

Finalmente o trem parou na plataforma 9 ¾. Estava apinhada de alunos, corujas piando e pais reencontrando os filhos. De longe, viu seus pais acenando-lhe e foi caminhando devagar, puxando o malão e conversando com Sirius. Quando uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro esquerdo, ele sabia muito bem de quem era. Só ela tinha aquele toque macio. Ela se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você ainda vai me amar de manhã?

- Para sempre. - retrucou- Que tal um jantar?

Ela sorriu e saiu andando. Decidiu aceitar aquilo como um sim.

_N/a: Ficou podre, eu não sei escrever e eu escrevi rápido ! Mas foi de coração. (L)_

_O diálogo do final é tirado de click, todos os créditos ao autor do filme. A música é de sum 41, todos os créditos a eles._

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


End file.
